The Middle Woman pt 2
by jamesgatz1925
Summary: John and Sherlock find a woman to take home one night. (Complete PWP. Written out of writer's block.)


**_A/N: Don't write bored and drunk. Writers block, as usual. This always happens, doesn't it? Writers block brings the porn. _**

**_This story is kind of a sequel to another called "_****The Middle Woman****_" that I wrote back in 2012 (check it out!). Not sure why, this kink (Sherlock and John sleeping with women together) gets to me. Anyway, please review. Thanks for reading._**

* * *

**Characters: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, OC**

**Ships: John/Sherlock, Sherlock/OC**

**Tags: PWP pretty much, established relationship, threesome**

* * *

John was the one who decided to go out tonight. _It's Saturday night, _he had said, _There's an important match on and I'd like to watch it at a pub._

A pub, which is where Sherlock is currently avoiding eye contact with everyone in the place. And it's full; Saturday night? Important match? Practically code for a wall-to-wall business.

John sighs happily and turns to face Sherlock with his entire body, giving Sherlock the first bit of attention since before the match started.

"Over?" Sherlock asks, hopeful.

John shakes his head, sipping his beer. "Halftime."

Sherlock frowns deeply.

John takes a slow look around the big room, scanning each face he glances at making sure he doesn't know anyone (he hates to seem rude by not saying hello to anyone, even if he didn't even notice them). He doesn't recognize anybody, but he notices a tall, brunette woman staring at Sherlock.

He sips his beer and looks back at Sherlock. "That woman over there is staring at you."

Sherlock doesn't move. "Where?"

"My two o'clock."

Sherlock turns to the bartender and orders a beer, at the same time looking around for the woman staring at him. He spots her, and he turns back to John.

"I used to fuck her," Sherlock bluntly states.

"You mean…you used to date?"

"You and I…we date?"

"Yes…"

"Then no. Her and I did not date."

"Ahh," John says.

"We went on _a _date."

"Oh."

"We lasted about ten minutes at the restaurant before we ended up fucking in the bathroom."

"I didn't need an image, Sherlock."

Sherlock looks at John.

"You're jealous."

John shrugs. "A bit."

Sherlock leans over and kisses John's head.

John glances back over at the girl, who isn't really staring at Sherlock anymore. "She's quite beautiful," he says.

"I have good taste," Sherlock says.

John smiles.

They don't say anything more, and the match begins again minutes later. John orders his third beer and downs it pretty quickly.

"So," he starts, only five minutes into the second half. "You're hot."

"Brilliant observation, John."

"And she's hot."

"Mmm," Sherlock agrees.

John is silent for about three minutes, enough time to muster up the courage to say, "Remember that first night we kind of got together? With the girl?"

"Yes…" Sherlock says, clearly uneasy with the question.

"So…do you think…"

Sherlock looks at him, then glances back at the girl who isn't staring at him anymore. "You want to do that again?"

John shrugs. "Would you be opposed?"

"No," Sherlock answers, almost all too eagerly. "As long as you're in it one-hundred percent."

"See," John says. "I don't really want to do it together. I just…I want to watch you…do her…"

Sherlock eyes him. "You want to watch me have sex with a woman."

John slowly nods.

Sherlock drinks the last of his beer.

"You don't want to?"

"I want to be sure you want to. Because…and I'm not trying to be too eager here, John, but I will if you want to. If you're sure. If that's what you want."

"I want it."

Sherlock orders another beer. "Alright."

"Think she'd be up for it?"

Sherlock snorts. "Undoubtedly."

"Why? You two got up to some sexual shenanigans, or what?"

Sherlock chuckles. "You could say that."

John laughs.

They silently watch the end of the match, and when it ends they go outside to catch a cab. The woman is out there, waiting for her own cab alone.

She walks right up to them. "Sherlock Holmes," she says in greeting, flashing her perfect teeth and batting her eyelashes, making her green eyes shine without sun.

John swoons. She really is gorgeous.

"How are you, dear?" she asks Sherlock. Her voice is like sex.

Sherlock smiles, then leans in to politely kiss her cheek. "Cara, so nice to see you," he says, his voice coming out just as sexual as hers. He points to John. "This is John."

"The blogger," she says, shaking John's hand. "I read your blog. You two keep busy, don't you?"

Sherlock just smiles. "That we do."

"So, you've settled down," Cara says. "I didn't think I'd ever see the day, love."

John can't help but melt at the way she says 'love'.

"Well," Sherlock says, glancing at John and winking. "We have an open relationship."

Cara smiles widely and flirtatiously. "You do, do you? Well, give me a call then, Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock holds his arm out for her to take. "I'll walk you to a cab," he says, leading her away from John.

John is surprised at how not jealous he is. Perhaps it's just that he and Sherlock are so deep into their relationship that he can literally watch someone else sleep with Sherlock and he still knows Sherlock loves _him _and only him, or it's that Cara and Sherlock interacting on a street is enough to get his blood boiling, he wants to know what it'll be like when they're actually in bed together.

He watches Sherlock escort her to the car, then quickly kiss her—a friendly kiss, though still on the lips—then grins at Sherlock as he returns.

"How's tonight?"

"Tonight?" John asks. "That was quick."

Sherlock shrugs. "No sense wasting time. She was pretty eager, anyway."

"Are you _that _good in bed?" John asks, grinning.

"I've been told I am," Sherlock says.

John leans over and kisses Sherlock lightly.

When they get home, Sherlock takes a quick shower. John jokes that he wants to impress Cara, but Sherlock claims that the pub made him absolutely disgusting.

Cara arrives at eleven, just like she said she would. John is more eager than he thought he'd be, and he tries not to be spastic and nervous when Cara enters the sitting room.

Of course, Sherlock is as suave and poised as ever. Cara matches his demeanor, greeting him with another kiss on the cheek.

"John," she says as he offers her yet another cup of tea. "Relax."

"Relax," he repeats. "You've done this before."

"You'd be surprised," she says, grinning widely.

Sherlock clears his throat, getting the attention back on himself. "So, how do we begin?"

Cara steps over to him. "I'll begin by…" She lightly places a hand on his jaw, pulling him in for a long, heated kiss.

John watches intently, his blood heating up fast, only not with jealousy. The kiss alone is hotter than he thought it'd be. He realizes this is going to be more fun than he had expected.

After long minutes of kissing, the trio decides to move to the bedroom. They decided to use John's old upstairs bedroom, because that tiny part of John's brain saying, '_Don't let him fuck anyone else in our bed.' _And that's fine, because Sherlock was secretly thinking the same thing.

The room is pitch black, the curtains drawn tight, so they turn on the side lamp for soft light. John sits at the chair in the corner of the room, and Sherlock takes Cara to the bed.

"You're alright over there, John?" Sherlock asks, sitting down next to Cara.

"Yes," John answers too quickly.

Sherlock grins and Cara laughs.

"Well then," she says, taking hold of Sherlock's head and pulling him for another hard kiss.

Sherlock pulls her close by a hand on her lower back, and the other hand running slowly through her brown hair.

Cara works her mouth away, slowly kissing down to his long neck. "You have changed, love," she tells him.

It's so low that John almost can't hear her, so he holds his breath for a better listen.

"This isn't you," she says, licking swirls down to his collarbone.

Sherlock glances over at John. It's quick, but she catches.

"He wants to see," Cara whispers. "Give him a show."

John breathes again. "Go ahead, love."

Sherlock glances at him one last time, then completely gives himself to her. He attacks her lips with his own, at the same time pulling her closer than she had been. He wraps his arms around her, then pushes her down onto her back.

He runs his hands down her body, grazing lightly over her tight, blue dress. He moves his lips to latch onto her neck; she moans loudly and clutches tightly to him.

"You remembered," she says, grabbing his hair and holding him still.

John doesn't want to interrupt the greatness he's watching before him, so he doesn't ask what Sherlock remembered. Of course, the way her body is jerking underneath him, John can figure out that it's a specific spot on her neck that drives her wild.

Sherlock reaches between them and begins to work the buttons of his shirt, and it's off of him in seconds. He tosses it to the floor, and John licks his lips as he stares at the muscle flexing under Sherlock's skin. He's never seen it from this angle, but Sherlock looks divine.

Next, Cara shoves Sherlock over onto his back flat on the bed. She straddles his hips and he sits up to help her get her dress off.

He starts by slowly unzipping it down the back while kissing her chest, the skin exposed above the strapless number. He works the zipper all the way to the bottom, then folds the soft material down to expose the rest of her skin.

Honestly, at this point John's forgotten what a woman in her underwear looks like. And Cara is a pleasant reminder of what beauty a woman can hold. The slight curves of Sherlock's hips are nothing compared to the dip and bumps of Cara's body. And Sherlock's long, pale fingers roaming over her lightly tanned skin looks all the more amazing for John.

"What do you think?" Cara asks, wrapping her arms around Sherlock's neck and presses her body against Sherlock's.

John swallows, not noticing his mouth had been literally watering. "I, uh…"

Cara and Sherlock laugh, then Sherlock begins to kiss down her chest again so her laugh is cut off by a low moan.

"You do remember how to play me, Mr. Holmes," she says.

With that, he pushes her back onto the bed and between her legs. She lifts both of her legs to one of his shoulders, so he pulls her tiny dress off and gently tosses it to the floor. She's left in only her underwear, so she settles her legs around him again and sits up to get his belt off.

He helps, then gets off the bed to remove his jeans.

"Hang on," he whispers to her, then goes over to John.

John just grins as Sherlock places his hands on the arms of the chair and leans in for a long, hot kiss. Sherlock is on fire, his skin burning under John's touch. It always feels that way during sex, and it's just so dirty that this time it isn't because of John.

"Get back over here," Cara demands from the bed.

John peers over Sherlock's head to see her writhing on the bed, her arms thrown over her head and her legs spread seductively.

Sherlock kisses John one more time, then darts away back to the bed.

Sherlock settles on his knees between Cara's legs, running his hands up and down her thighs, hips, and stomach. His fingers graze the bottom of her bra, and she leans up on her elbows to watch him.

"Don't be shy now, love," she says, flipping her hair out of the way of her chest.

He grins, then leans over to kiss her chest again.

Sherlock licks at her breasts, pulling her strapless bra down to uncover her nipples.

John bites back a moan as Sherlock latches on to one, clearly sucking with enough force to make Cara throw her head back and moan with pleasure. Sherlock works her other nipple with his fingers, teasing it into hardness and driving John mad.

Sherlock shifts to give equal attention to the other side, mimicking his actions as with the first.

Cara digs a hand into his hair, and John thinks she's holding his head still against her chest, but it's soon clear that she's pushing his head down.

John bites his lip as Sherlock pushes her back onto the bed, kissing down her stomach to the top of her blue lace underwear.

Sherlock gets her underwear off, then lightly spreads her thighs and dives right in. John can barely see any of Sherlock's face from this angle, but judging by Cara's moans and gripping for his hair and her own skin, Sherlock's using that magnificent tongue of his on her. John can see his jaw working, his head moving, but it's Cara's actions that are giving John color commentary of the act in progress.

Cara's hips begin to rotate under Sherlock's face as she cries out, and when her back arches beautifully off the bed, John nearly clamps a hand over his cock and comes with her.

"Oh god," she sighs. "Just as good as I remember."

Sherlock sits up on his knees again and looks over at John.

John longs to taste her, even just a little bit, so he rushes over and captures Sherlock's tongue between his teeth. He kisses Sherlock deeply until all he can taste is Sherlock.

John pulls away and presses his forehead against Sherlock's.

"Ah-hem," Cara clears her throat, reminding them that she's still there.

John chuckles and pulls away. "Keep going."

Sherlock grins as John backs up to his chair. He works his pants off, then reaches for the condom on the bedside table.

Once they're ready, Sherlock and Cara carry on full steam ahead. Sherlock slides in to her in one slow motion, then sits back on his heels and pulls her onto his lap.

He wraps his arms around her waist as she rubs his shoulder, then they begin to move at once. She rotates her hips above him, and he meets every thrust with enough force to make her cry out.

John wants to cry out. He wants to stroke himself to completion watching _just this, _but he knows it's about to get so much better.

And he's right. After a minute or two of this, of Cara working his cock in and out of her while he bites her neck and holds her tight, she abruptly stops and stands.

All she does is turn around, which is magnificent. She sinks down onto his cock and throws her arms back to clutch his hair, making her breasts bounce in front of her and making John unable to focus on anything else. Sherlock licks his fingers, then reaches around her and begins to rub his fingers against her clit.

John can't stand the side-view any longer. He gets off his chair and moves to the bed, sitting at pillows so he can see a perfect view of Cara's front.

She's unashamedly open for his viewing. Her thighs are spread on either side of Sherlock's, her arms are thrown back so her chest is in full view. Sherlock palms her breast and rubs her, making her moan loudly and clench her eyes shut.

Sherlock opens his eyes and pierces John with a sexy stare; his mouth hangs open, his eyes flicker open and closed with pleasure. He groans just as loud as Cara does, but that's not surprising to John; he's always loud during sex.

Sherlock speeds it up, pounding into her as hard as he can while she nearly screams in his arms. "Oh, god…" he sighs.

John gets on his knees on the bed, then scoots to them and pulls Sherlock's head to him. He kisses Sherlock deeply, and Cara reaches down to massage his dick through his jeans.

Suddenly, Sherlock pushes Cara off of him and lies on his back on the bed. He pulls Cara back on top of him, and she sinks down on his cock in one motion.

His head is hanging off the bed, so he sits up to grab John's hips and shove him off the bed.

"Uh…" John sighs, confused.

Sherlock positions him to stand by his head, then rushes to get John's jeans down his hips. John helps, taking them off and ripping his shirt off along with it.

Sherlock grabs his hips and pulls John to his face, then opens his mouth when John's cock nudges at his lips.

Cara begins to ride Sherlock, bouncing up and down on his hips as she cries out with pleasure.

Sherlock moans around John's cock, and John instantly almost comes. Sherlock sucks particularly hard and John knows Sherlock's about to come.

"He's…" John sighs, "Oh, god…he's about to come."

"What do you say to finishing me off then, John?"

Sherlock groans as if in pain, then clenches his arms tight around John's hips.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," John says. He strokes Sherlock's chest and pinches his nipples.

"Almost there anyway," Cara says, then falls forward and sucks at Sherlock's neck.

John pulls out of Sherlock's mouth, then thrusts his hips so his cock rubs against Sherlock's lips. Cara licks at the head, then she and Sherlock begin to swirl their tongues around him together.

And good god, they're on fire. John's sure he's only ever been more turned on in his life about three times (all with Sherlock) and he knows his orgasm is rapidly approaching.

Suddenly, Sherlock's hips snap up and he grinds against her roughly, and he yells loudly as he comes deep inside Cara.

Cara follows, crying out against Sherlock's neck as he makes her come again.

Sherlock stretches again to suck John into his mouth, and John orgasms on the spot. Sherlock swallows all of his ejaculate, not letting even one drop fall out of his mouth.

Cara sits up again, then falls off Sherlock and onto the bed. John follows, lying on the bed on the other side of Sherlock.

"As good as last time?" Sherlock asks.

"You two have done this before?" Cara asks them.

"Once," John answers. "When we first got together."

"What happened?"

"She told us to just fuck each other," Sherlock tells her.

"I would too, if I didn't know you were already together."

Sherlock and John laugh.

Cara gets up and dressed a few minutes later. Sherlock follows to walk her out, and she says goodbye to John with a bashful kiss on the cheek.

Sherlock returns to the bed after a few minutes downstairs. He gets back on the bed with John and wraps his arms and legs both around John.

"Thank you," John whispers into his sweaty hair.

"You're thanking me?"

"Yes. For doing that."

"It…was no problem," Sherlock says with a chuckle.

"I enjoyed it," John says. "Did you?"

"Yes," Sherlock admits. "But…we don't have to make a habit of it, alright?"

"Perfectly fine, my love," John says. "How about a…yearly thing?"

Sherlock laughs. "You do the fucking next time."

"Deal," John says, then leans down to kiss Sherlock's lips.


End file.
